


Случайности и приятные неожиданности

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С точки зрения полковника Роя Мустанга, их первый с Элриком поцелуй стал довольно... мм, неожиданным событием. По крайней мере, если учитывать их отношения на тогдашний период - никогда не теряющий чувство превосходства полковник и маленькая креветка, совершенно не соблюдавшая правила приличия. Креветка, которая постоянно ему грубила, имела пунктик насчёт собственного роста и которая обожала своего младшего брата.<br/>С точки же зрения самой "креветки" (под которой Мустанг подразумевал Эдварда Элрика), её самый что ни на есть первый поцелуй не был неожиданным. Он был совершенно случайным!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайности и приятные неожиданности

С точки зрения полковника Роя Мустанга, их первый с Элриком поцелуй стал довольно... мм, неожиданным событием. По крайней мере, если учитывать их отношения на тогдашний период - никогда не теряющий чувство превосходства полковник и маленькая креветка, совершенно не соблюдавшая правила приличия. Креветка, которая постоянно ему грубила, имела пунктик насчёт собственного роста и которая обожала своего младшего брата.  
С точки же зрения самой "креветки" (под которой Мустанг подразумевал Эдварда Элрика), её самый что ни на есть первый поцелуй не был неожиданным. Он был совершенно случайным!

 

День был вполне обыкновенным. Так что неудивительно, что ни полковник, ни его подчинённые особо не горели желанием заниматься работой. Свалив все свои проблемы на начальство все разбежались по штабу, оставляя огненного алхимика наедине с отчётностью. И, в общем-то, этот день так бы и оставался вполне себе обычным днём, если бы не одно странное событие, вскоре приключившееся с Роем Мустангом.

Рой.  
Эдвард Элрик как всегда бесцеремонно ворвался в кабинет полковника. Но в этом как раз и не было ничего странного - Эдвард никогда не стучал прежде, чем войти, а к нему он входил не иначе как самым наглым образом, который только мог придумать. Странность заключалась в том, что Эдвард Элрик бесцеремонно ворвался в кабинет к начальству, со сосредоточенным лицом подошёл к его столу, перегнулся через него и... побледнел. Сам полковник, поначалу слегка удивлённый столь странным поведением, потихоньку начинал волноваться за алхимика.  
\- Сталь...  
\- Заткнитесь, полковник! - рявкнул Элрик, и нарушая все законы приличия и субординации неуклюже забрался на стол. С тем же сосредоточенным и уже немного сердитым выражением лица, спихивая документы на пол, он резко схватил полковника за грудки пиджака и прижался к Рою губами. Через секунду Эдвард уже поспешно слезал со стола и убегал из кабинета.

Эдвард.  
Стальной алхимик был смущён. Его навязчивая идея, которую он хотел провернуть быстро и безукоризненно, начинала проваливаться уже сейчас. Потому что при попытке наклониться и вдохнуть аромат духов Роя Мустанга оказалось что он, сам Стальной алхимик, знаменитый во всём Аместрисе, попросту не может до Роя дотянуться!  
\- Сталь...  
\- Заткнитесь, полковник! - рявкнул Эд. Вот только не хватало, чтобы начальство начало говорить, ведь тогда всё закончится обычной словесной перепалкой, взбешёнными криками и стремительным уходом из штаба, а не тем, чего сейчас хотелось парню. Поэтому недолго думая он залез на стол, скидывая оттуда отчёты и важные документы. Аккуратно схватил полковника за грудки пиджака, резко приблизился к нему и... к ужасу своему понял, что только что случайно поцеловал Роя Мустанга. Поняв критичность всей ситуации, Элрик со скоростью пули слетел со стола и побежал к выходу из кабинета. А ведь он всего лишь навсего хотел спросить у полковника, где тот покупает духи! Этот аромат, окружавший Мустанга последнюю неделю, так понравился Эдварду, что он успел оббегать все парфюмерные магазины Централа, но ни в одном из них он не смог найти этот сладкий пьянящий аромат... Ах, этот запах сводил молодого алхимика с ума, и он уже решил наступить на горло своей гордости и попросить полковника о маааленьком одолжении, как тут... это дурацкое недоразумение!!!

Весь оставшийся день оба алхимика только и думали о приключившемся инциденте.

 

* * *

Эдвард.  
Эдвард как мог избегал встреч с полковником. Он проявлял несвойственную ему жажду деятельности и с радостью помогал тем, кому требовалась помощь. Он выполнял любую работу и просил у всех только об одном одолжении - не выдавайте его в руки полковнику! Почему? Да потому что полковник опять просрочил все сроки сдачи документации и теперь пытается заставить его, такого беззащитного и совершенно не разбирающегося в бумажках, заставить выполнять свою работу! Подчинённые понимающе кивали, сочувственно хлопали по плечу и провожали осуждающими взглядами Мустанга, кивая куда-то в сторону при вопросе, не видели ли они тут пробегающего мимо коротышку? Конечно, если бы Эдвард слышал, как его называл начальник, наверняка не смог бы сдержаться и попытался пристукнуть полковника. Но он не мог услышать, ведь этот божественный, чудесный аромат оставлял невесомый шлейф там, где проходил полковник, и Эдвард бежал от этого одуряющего запаха как можно дальше. Он боялся, что столкнувшись лицом к лицу с Роем, он не только не сможет объяснить своего странного поступка, но и захочет повторить его ещё раз, потом ещё и ещё, и так до тех пор, пока этот запах не впитается в его кожу, не станет его частью и не перестанет, наконец, терзать его душу и тело!!!  
Как бы то ни было, все эти 5 дней ему удачно удавалось избегать встреч с Мустангом, и он надеялся, что удача и сегодня не отвернётся от него.

Рой.  
Рой с раздражением отметил, что как бы он не пытался, он не может найти Эдварда Элрика. Он бегал по всему штабу, расспрашивая всех о том, не видели ли они пробегающего мимо коротышку, но работники только неопределённо кивали головой и осуждающе смотрели ему в спину. В такой обстановке он ощущал себя полным извращенцем, но глупое упрямство заставляло продолжать рыскать по этажам, пытаясь поймать неуловимого Элрика.  
Столкнулись они по прошествии пяти дней с того самого инцидента - совершенно случайно - и, что самое неожиданное, в его же кабинете.  
Когда ближе к вечеру Рой вошёл в кабинет, он застыл на месте, боясь спугнуть своё видение. Прямо в кресле за его столом дремал виновник всех многодневных пробежек. Причём дремал так возмутительно сладко, что полковник, оскорблённый этим до глубины души, так и не смог заставить себя разбудить этого маленького ребёнка и потребовать объяснений. Вместо этого он закрыл кабинет на ключ (на всякий случай, чтобы креветка не смогла убежать), тихо подошёл к Эдварду и опустился рядом с ним на колени. Он завороженно рассматривал, как солнечные лучи играют в волосах Эда, сейчас почему-то распущенных. Как мелко подрагивают во сне золотые ресницы, отбрасывая тени на его лицо. Смотрел на чуть приоткрытые влажные губы... и думал. А зачем ему, собственно, понадобилось выяснять что-то у стального? Ведь в первый же день стало понятно, что всё это лишь нелепая случайность, стоило только вспомнить выражение шока на лице юного алхимика, поспешно сбегающего от объяснений. Может, его немного оскорбило то, что этот "поцелуй" и поцелуем было сложно назвать, настолько всё стремительно закончилось? Хотелось... продолжить то, что стальной наверняка, проснувшись, будет называть недоразумением...

Глаза полковника резко округлились, когда он почувствовал прикосновение к своим губам. Потом ещё одно и ещё, ещё... Раздался тихий стон и Эдвард буквально повис на Мустанге, крепко его обнимая и жадно вдыхая этот пьянящий аромат.  
\- Духи... - слабо прошептал Элрик. И с нарастающими паническими нотками поспешно начал говорить, жалобно смотря Мустангу прямо в глаза.  
\- Это всё запах новых духов! Он меня с ума уже целых две недели сводит, я ни в одном магазине не смог найти такого же запаха, как у вас! Ну пожалуйста, полковник, ну подарите мне их! Я больше ни о чём не попрошу-у-у... - простонал последнее слово алхимик.  
... А Рой ощущал себя очень странно...  
\- Эдвард, - тихо, по имени, как не делал раньше никогда. - Эдвард, я перестал пользоваться духами ровно неделю и шесть дней назад.  
...Точно. Теперь он окончательно понял, что же это было за странное ощущение. Понял и захотел сказать об этом Эду... но не смог. Ведь он целовал эти мягкие податливые губы, уже не помня, кто начал первый. Он зарывался пальцами в волосы, в свете заходящего солнца похожие на жидкое золото. Он оставлял засосы на шее алхимика и терялся в этом запахе, ЕГО запахе, который смог ощутить только сейчас - запах ветра, мёда и солнца.  
И да, сейчас он понимал, каково приходилось несчастному Эдварду, которому на прошлой неделе постоянно по работе приходилось находиться рядом с начальником.   
Не понимал Рой только одного - как раньше он не смог заметить этого чудесного аромата, и что ему делать теперь, когда все его мысли занял один маленький наглый алхимик?

**Author's Note:**

> бля, чуваки, я не знаю. Этот тупой закон от ркн вгоняет меня в депрессию. Так что переношу сюда всё, даже старые работы.  
> И это кстати старая работа, 2011 или 2012 года, точно сейчас и не вспомню.
> 
> Пы сы: это не омегаверс. это НЕ. ГРЁБАНЫЙ. ОМЕГАВЕРС.


End file.
